Quest: Fight For Freedom
Quest: Fight For Freedom is an unreleased Freestrike second installment sequel indie top-down action arcade space shooter was designed and developed by Perseity Entertainment, Inc. and published with Jarrod Davis Software Co. The game sequel was revealed prior are first game installment into the new installment of Freestrike Series at an under in development are going used with Plugin programming of Game Engine upgrading GameVision Studios 2.0 alongside then the solo game designer and developer to promote to be began on 2001 Middle, Prototype version is not playable. It is only the website built and game project was on display and tested with the Game Engine on 2D/3D Game engineering. Previous from the first game installment was critics who felt the game were instead to be enjoyable on space shooter style. After then several some delayed in releases dates it would moved to Releases in 2002, Despite with Perseity Entertainment condition is majorly problem are control panel offering is went into the low-budget that are nearly possible for difficulties in their game development. Perseity Entertainment, Inc. is specified that hasted onto the indie personal computer games development from maker with the creator FreeStrike Series the initially from previous of the Defunct small independent game development behind Jarrod Davis Software Co. is further to do hidden played and hidden publisher to companies when the revealed recently at 1999. The game sequel also the game style like the Batrider, Dodonpachi, Tyrian for the inspiration idea of the Quest: Fight For Freedom to developed on the 2D/3D game scrolling top-down shooting. The game features some more waves, new enemies, new power-ups, new foregrounds, background nebula with 3D planets and 3D effects. It also having the player using the secondary weapons ability to laser shot capable of shot 'em down from enemies assault attacks. At the end of the sector to reaches the new boss ships. It support with the Multiplayer online across the internet connection. After the several some delayed in 2002. The game sequel was immediately to be never officially in development and production of FreeStrike Series second installment. Project: Quest: Fight For Freedom prior to be game cancellation dues to the technically code and programming detailer some majorly problem collision that low-budget are lower then energy is being Jarrod Davis Software Company decided that goes off from closure studio of Perseity Entertainment, Inc. It went off from the project as being remaining with FreeStrike first installment. although the designer and developer was switched forward with the JDS Games and turned up with production designer reworked with Quest: Fight For Freedom but it is instead to be another Freestrike Project as FreeStrike 2: Evolution managed to be attempted to working on development sequels. But the designer and developer was never being able to made through on sequel of Freestrike Second Installment that completely scrapped after being the sequel game is supposed to be went off from failure development in progressing on Quest: Fight For Freedom. Both of the FreeStrike sequels were the unreleased game installment of FreeStrike Series. It was eventually succeeded by AstroCrisis Series in developed with Jarmar Games and dRez Games Gameplay As a previous of FreeStrike first installment series, The sector is objective some clear in the asteroid filed to approached by the enemies ships in the waves, by the time. In order advanced is go up to next waves and next sector is boss ships. the gameplay with also some addition player ships with ability to main weaponry of projectiles are pulzer laser gun at the main player ship by using the keyboard and mouse. keeping their by once the one ships survival with no extra-ships. By shooting through the space in air and ground are foreground and background area. Some of the enemies these having the Air space and Ground turrets will taken shoot them. while the ability is using the secondary weapons but they are having weaponry is Missiles, Plasma, Pulse Gun, Anti-Nuke, Laser-Lance, Blades and others. As the clearly in the sector from reaches in the end of sector of boss ships appeared. Depending the choices are path way in galaxies and ground while in progressed in the sector current for instead to be several some more field and assaulted enemies ship attack. The difficulty skill levels of the game can be switching these the Normal, Advance, Expert, Master, Insane and Elite. After the game is beaten in the sector. The game itself to advanced goes on the loops and endlessly is go up to increasingly difficult skills, Which the player was allowed the saved game data on Elite Difficulty skills between is includes to Expert and Master skills. The normal skill levels also was Easy difficulty skills levels with adding some increase full armor health to play easier is included does it the secondary weapons and limited slower less ammo on power-ups by excluding items. The Expert skill levels is also was extremely difficulty was includes some extras enemies ships on each every waves with the excluded some items and limited fast less ammo on power-ups with the high health will always been only survived in skill levels, while the many of enemies waves and both parts some objective is being introduced. Development Design and Production Quest: Fight For Freedom was the concept design and production designer by Jarrod Davis and the FreeStrike Series installment is about began with the Second game installment direct game sequel of Quest: Fight For Freedom when after from previous made to FreeStrike: Arcade Space Combat and their the upgrading on the new game engine version of GameVision Engine 2.0 with the plugins programmer as 3D Starfield, Special Effect Animator, Foreground Layout, Level Designer prior are the connected is being production design and programmed are running with Perseity Entertainment, Inc. with instead hidden company publisher with Jarrod Davis Software Co. The game sequel idea is about script and storylines whose the Blade is more then enemies ships attack in sector to searching the alien motherships that whom to planned in defenses from the earth and decided to destroy the motherships whose are coming through assaulted attack their ships, despite with the main character along the personally are segments in their have ability to secondary weapons and loaded their weaponed. Their the programming on the upgrading as being to GameVision Studios 2.0 was originally names instead GameVision Engine 2.0 could not having been the application code and programming realized in being the newest version of GameVision Engine software engineering. So the GameVision Engine 2.0 and Plugins programmer also was supported used to C++ Programming Toolkit in developed on the 2D / 3D Game style instead at an opportunes in this period. Perseity Entertainment goes way in the development began in the October 2001 with sequels of second installment on the Quest: Fight For Freedom to developed their the game inspiration like Batrider, Dodonpachi and Tyrian especially these using with the Astro3D detailer putting their in production design on the Quest: Fight For Freedom being first 2D / 3D game style are powered with GameVision Studios 2.0, with the online multiplayer internet along with the many players should allowing are chat with following are rules among on the online players or even played as the local players for offline game modes. Began with Second Installment The development and concept programming to Quest: Fight for Freedom was to make things have new sectors with extended of waves and many enemies difference some new enemies ship types to make their on the objectives foreground on 3D areas in themed; Space, Skies, Mars, Jupiter, Station, Orbit and other in the distant of world. The initially programming in the level designer all around the new waves moving along the smoothed and physically movement. It also both are the scenario some picture in cutscenes from the sector prior in advanced to reached in the next sectors to make it likely some first game series. Once it the detailer on Quest: Fight For Freedom are taken any the leveler design, 3D modeler, additional application the space themed elements. It adding on the special effect animator with fellowing of 2 artist. which would to the animated in 2D sprites are digital artist animated in effects. A software engineering can go throughout on the development cycle in period about approximately 31 days and 4 weekends. Game Engine Upgrading Technically Issues / Offered Progressing Cancelled Sequel Both of the game sequels Freestrike Series. The game sequel development has became the development hell from 15 year ago. Inspiration Music Reworked Development FreeStrike 2: Evolution Scratch From Project Reception Successor Development Crew External Links